What The Hell Is Happen To Me!
by Empress Eliza
Summary: Naruto have's a crazy day in the Leaf What is he doing? Your going to have to read to find out! Oh review if you like it!Hope you like it!:) If not THEN DON'T READ IT!:P i might keep updaing on this story! but you will only know if ya pm me.


**hope you like it ~! please review~. Oh and i don't own naruto..yet**

* * *

no one's p.o.v

It was a good day, in the Leaf Village . " NARTOOO YOUR DEAD! " A voice shouted." I'M SORRY SAKURA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! " The voice known as Naruto shouted. " TO LATE, YOUR DEAD FOR PEEPING IN THE WOMAN BATH! " The another voice known as sakura shouted. Sakura was runing after Naruto and Konohmaru for peepin in the woman bath. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT NARUTOOO! " Konohmaru shouted at Naruto. " HOW IS IT MY FALUT!" Naruto shouted at konohmaru, but did not notice that a dark aura was beheind them. "naru...to your dead. " Sakura said craking her nockls. " NOOOOOOO!" naruto shouted but it was to late. sakura with all out on naruto, but did not hurt konohmaru becaues he is the grandson of the 3th hokage. No was the last thing Naruto said for **two week's**, When Sakura was done with Naruto he had to be ran to the hopital becaues he was bloodin really bed. He had a broken leg, hand and lost some of his teeth. To make it easy for you he looked like a sh**. konohmaru was only hit on the head, lucky kid was what Naruto thought."

time skip-two week's later~!Still no one's p.o.v

Why me, why me, WHY ME! " Naruto had to go on a misson when it's his day for FREE reman, naruo was making his way to tsunade but stop and got a ideal. grins " I can go after i get my free reman " Naruto thought to himseft. little did he know that, that was a bad ideal. So Naruto went to get his reman after. " MAN THAT WAS GOOD REMAN, IT TAST BETTER FREE~!" Naruto was skipin to tsunade's when he saw a magazie that he like vary must. And forgot about the misson

Sakura was walkin around the village lookin for naruto for a misson. " Naruto's dead when i find him." Sakura thought to herseft. Sakura saw Naruto lookin at a sick magazie. " Naruto what is that your holdin." Sakura said similein but we all know it was fake, everyone that was lookin at magazies ran away becaues Sakura was givein off a dark aura, but Naruto did see it was to in to lookin at a nude girl. That just made Sakura more mad. " NARUTO. YOU. ARE. DEAD! " Sakura shouted. Sakura beat the livein sh** out of Naruto.

Everyone that was there that day thought was Naruto dead. Now sakura and naruto is headed to tsunade's for the misson, but what they did not now was that it was a bad ideal. Sakura and Naruto is on there way to tsunade's but and old lady needed help for finding her cat. " Can two young one's help me find my cat it ran way and i can't find it." The old lady said. " yes ma-ma, what does it look like." Sakura asked the old lady. " It's black and red, and it has a caller that say's it's name is Kyo. " The old lady said. " Ma-ma may i get your name please. " Sakura asked the old lady. " Oh yes my name is Macheel Clarfel, it's a pleasure to meet you young one's, may i get your name's" The old lady known has macheel asked sakura. " I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said pointin at Naruto. " NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIVE IT! " Naruto shouted getin hit over the head by Sakura fir shoutin. " You idiot don't go shouting in her face she's right their now." Sakura said to Naruto who is holding his head. " We will find your cat ma-ma." sakura said to macheel. After straching and hissing Naruto and Sakura find the cat beheind the trash can's it smell like sh** at that. Now they were headed to tsunade. When they got there tsunade was faming mad. " WHAT TAKE YOU SO LONG, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING KID'S!" Tsunade shouted at them. " I'm sorry my lady Naruto-. Tsunade cut sakura off befor she could finsh. " Naru...to this is all your fault, YOUR DEAD" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

Naruto: " IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Naruto shouted runing way from tsunade.

Tsunade: " YES IT IS, YOU TAKE TO LOMG THAT'S TIME LOST!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto

Naruto: " SAKURA HELP ME?!" Naruto asked sakura for help

Sakura: " I CAN't HELP, YOU SORRY NARUTO~!":P Sakura shouted at Naruto (grins evily)

Naruto: " YOUR MEAN TO ME, SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted for help but in the end he got no help and was ran to the hospital because he looked like a zombi. will Naruto every stop. Nope you know why becaues he's a dumba** and their's no way of helping dnmba**ies.

* * *

**hoped you liked it ~!:)**

**danielkoga:" hey what do you think, hope you like it~!"**

**Naruto: " NO I HATE IT I'M GETIN BEAT UP!"**

**Danielkoga: " HOW DID YOU GET HERE, AND SECNE YOU HATE IT I'M NOT GONNA GIVE YOU REMAN!" (GRINS EVILY)**

**Naruto: NOT THE REMAN I LOVE IT~! OH AND DANIELKOGA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO BELIVE IT!:)**

**Danielkoga: please review or pm me,good or bad~! baye baye t'ill next time if there is one. (grins evily) **


End file.
